


Night

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: If you’re a night owl, this is for you.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Night

I yearn for the darkness,  
The moon, the stars.  
I yearn for the night to come.  
The day is too exhausting,  
Draining away every last inch of my strength.  
The sun is too bright,  
It burns my skin  
And hurts my eyes.  
So I yearn for the night,  
For the soft glow of the moon,  
The presence of the stars,  
And the song of the wind.   
For the night sky,  
And the sound of the animals,  
And the peace of solitude.  
I yearn for the night.  
I feel strong beneath the starlight,  
The moon as my beacon.  
The night is my source of energy,  
The night is me.  
So I yearn for the night to come.


End file.
